


daddy said no

by outerspacelashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Michael, Daddy Calum, Fem!Michael, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Michael wears panties, So yeah, There's smut, This is also on wattpad, Top Calum, bottom!Michael, but kinda cringe-worthy, he likes pretty things, i have a better idea of what i'm doing, not really teeth-rottening, still a bit confused though, there's fluff in here too, top!Calum, yet again i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outerspacelashton/pseuds/outerspacelashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i won't misbehave anymore, i promise. cally, please?"</p>
<p>"no, i'm sorry. i don't want a repeat of what happened last time." calum wiped his hands on a nearby napkin.</p>
<p>"it won't, cally, plea--"</p>
<p>"michael, i said no and that's final." he leaned over the table and put his mouth near michael's ear. "be glad i decided against bending you over my knee for talking back to me." michael's breath hitched at his words, and he was done talking about the subject.</p>
<p>but it didn't mean he was done with the subject, altogether.</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>the one where michael gets punished for not listening to what daddy says.</p>
<p>**im so ashamed of this, dont read this. i would delete it but it has a lot of hits so**</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy said no

**Author's Note:**

> i am shit at summaries, i'm sorry. i haven't been to the mall or any mentioned stores in here at all so if i make any errors about what happens or what goes on, please tell me nicely :-). also, calum is a bit taller than michael in here. i know he really isn't, but you know, it's fiction.

michael excitedly walked into the mall, a bright smile visible on his face as his boyfriend, calum, trailed behind him, making sure he doesn't mess anything up or cause a scene. michael hasn't been to the mall in a while because of his actions last time that the pair went together. let's just say that michael wasn't necessarily on his best behavior while he was with his very possessive boyfriend. let's also say that michael was 'punished' and wasn't allowed to go back to said mall until calum felt that he deserved to. now, it's been about two weeks since the incident (if you can call it that) and calum felt that michael has learned his lesson, so, he decided to bring michael back today.

when calum told michael that they were going today, he was ecstatic. he had missed the mall; he had missed walking around it, stopping at the mini stores inside to get clothes. he missed the food court, with it's great food and it's amazing pizza. he just missed the all-around aroma of the mall. he shouldn't miss it this much, considering that he's a boy and boys shouldn't be excited to go to the mall, but michael is different.

michael liked pretty things. he liked to wear pretty skirts and pretty make up. he liked to try on the clothes meant for girls from victoria secret and see how it looked on himself. he liked going to the mall to look for more pretty things to wear. he liked it and it made him happy; it made him feel _pretty_. that's why it was basically _torture_ when calum told him he wasn't allowed to go to the mall for so long. "where do you want to go first?" calum asked michael, as he placed his hand on the small of michael's back. michael turned his head towards his voice and looked up slightly, being that calum was a little taller than him.

"can we go to hot topic, first?" michael asked, his excitement visible. calum smiled, then nodded. "of course." he removed his hand from michael's back and intertwined their hands together.

"lead the way, kitten." calum said as he looked down at michael. michael's smile brightened and he tightened his grip on calum's hand before he pulled him along to hot topic.

 

michael couldn't stop smiling as he looked through the new clothes that were recently added to the clothes racks; he was so happy to be here again. sure, he was only gone for about two weeks, but, it seems a lot longer to him. calum was looking around the store, as well, not necessarily looking for something to buy; he was mainly trying to occupy his time as he waited for michael to finish picking clothes.

"cally," michael said, turning towards the younger male. calum looked up at him. "yes, kitten?" michael held up a lavender sweater, in which was obviously too big for the poor boy. "do you think this would look pretty on me?" he asked timidly. michael did this all the time. he would show calum a piece of clothing and ask if it would look pretty on him. if calum said yes, he would add it to the clothes he had already picked. if he said no, michael wouldn't hesitate to put it back, because even though michael likes to look pretty for himself, he likes to look pretty for calum, as well. There isn't real reason to prove why he liked to do so; he just liked to look good for calum.

the thing about calum, though, is that he doesn't care about what michael wears or how he dresses, he really doesn't; he just wants his beautiful kitten happy, and if calum saying yes or no to clothes michael holds up makes him happy, then that's what he'll do. (he rarely says no because _everything_ michael wears is pretty to him.)

"yes, it would look very pretty on you." michael smiled and placed it over his arm, signaling that he wanted it.

after going through about two more racks of clothes, michael decides that he wants to leave. they get the clothes rung up, pay for them, then leave the store, calum holding 3 bags while michael held one.

"cally, you don't have to carry all those clothes. i'll hold another bag, if you'd like?" michael said as he held his hand out, reaching for a bag. calum smiled at michael's generosity but declined his offer.

"it's okay, kitten, i don't mind."

"but, cally--"

"kitten, look at me." michael looked at him with big eyes.

"you're worth it, okay? i don't care if they are a bit heavy, as long as you're happy. i'd do anything to keep you happy." michael smiles at calum's words. things like this is why he loves calum so much. calum reminds him that he is beautiful, that he is loved, even when michael doesn't necessarily agree with him. calum would put michael's happiness before his own and knowing that made michael happy that he belonged to calum. _no one_ but calum.

"i love you." michael said before he kissed calum's lips. calum hummed against his lips and pulled away.

"i love you too, michael. so so much." michael knew he meant it when he said 'michael' and not 'kitten', which rarely ever happens anymore. the only time calum calls michael 'michael' is either when he's being serious or he's mad. he gave michael another kiss, this time a chaste one.

"as much as i love kissing you, kitten, we have to keep going." michael nodded and started walking away from the store, calum close behind.

 

"calum, can we go to victoria secret next?" michael asked calum as they ate pizza in the food court. they have been to several stores after they left hot topic, and they needed to eat or they would pass out (according to michael.)

"no, we can't." calum said. michael pouted. "why not, cally?" calum looked up from his pizza and directly at michael.

"because of what happened last time. remember?" michael remembered. he remembered going to victoria secret with calum, looking for more pretty things to wear. he remembered asking calum about letting him get more pretty panties since his others were starting to get too worn out. he remembered calum saying no, because of the surprising number of guys in the store at the time. he remembered getting mad at calum and catching a fit, making calum try to calm him down. he also remembered some guy coming up to the pair and saying that calum should let michael do what ever he wants, which made michael nod his head curtly while saying "yeah, i should." he remembered that the perv tried to touch his ass, too. he remembered the jealousy and anger in calum's eyes right before he kicked the guy's ass. he remembered getting punished that night and not being able to go back to the mall until calum said he could. he remembered, but, calum didn't need to know that.

"no, i don't."

"don't lie to me, i know you do." michael pouted because calum was great at reading him. that could be a blessing and a curse.

"i won't misbehave anymore, i promise. cally, please?"

"no, i'm sorry. i don't want a repeat of what happened last time." calum wiped his hands on a nearby napkin.

"it won't, cally, plea--"

"michael, i said no and that's final." he leaned over the table and put his mouth near michael's ear. "be glad i decided against bending you over my knee for talking back to me." michael's breath hitched at his words, and he was done talking about the subject.

but it didn't mean he was done with the subject, altogether.

 

"kitten, i'm going to drop off all the bags at home. do you think that you can control yourself while i'm gone?" calum asked as he walked back to the table from throwing away his and michael's trash. michael nodded. "yes, cally." calum leaned down and pressed a kiss to michael's forehead.

"i won't take long, i love you, baby."

"i love you too." michael said before calum stood straight and walked outside to the car where all the bags are. michael watched as the car left the parking lot. he figured that if he goes to victoria secret and gets what he's looking for then comes back like nothing happened, he wouldn't get in trouble. foolproof. he stood up from the table and checked the parking lot once more before he pushed his chair in and walked to victoria secret.

 

"michael, hi!" the cashier, ashley, said as he walked into the store. she walked from behind the counter to give him a hug. "hi, ashley!" he said as he engulfed her in a hug. "we missed you, number one customer. especially me." she said into his shoulder. he smiled. "i missed you guys, too. especially you." they pulled apart from the hug.

"how's calum?" she asked him.

"he's great, actually. he just went to drop our bags off at home. there was too many in the car. how's your girlfriend?"

"ruby? she's getting better. still sick, but, better. she's just so sure that she's going to beat this. i know that i should be sure, too - i mean, i am - but, what if she doesn't? what am i going to do?" she rambled, tears brimming her eyes. michael gave her another hug and kissed her blonde hair. "she's going to beat this. she will. you just have to support her and show her that you love her and won't leave her side." ashley nodded and pulled away from his arms. "thank you, mikey." she leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "i'm always here to help, ash."

"well, on a better note," she said as she wiped away her fallen tears, "do you like my hair?" michael nodded.

"i love it. when did you get it dyed again?"

"a week ago."

"it looks great." michael said examining her short hair.

"thanks. oh, there's a sale today, 10% off everything in the store."

"yes! i'm going to start shopping, go back to your post, soldier." ashley brought her hand to her forehead and saluted. "yes, sir." she walked back behind the counter and attended to the customer that walked up while michael walked to the clothes section, trying to find what he was looking for.

 

after about 5 minutes of hurried searching, he finally found some. a pair of black panties with white polka dots. they even had a cute little bow in the front. they looked so pretty; it amazed him that panties this pretty has not been bought yet. he decided to get a couple more pairs. 'i need some anyway', he told himself, making him forget that he was in a rush.

 

calum drove into the parking lot, eventually having to find a new spot, being that someone took the old one they had. when he (finally) found a parking spot, he got out the car and walked into the mall, towards the nearby food court, where he left michael.

"michael?" calum said as he looked around the area. michael could possibly be in the bathroom, so he didn't freak out when the michael didn't return for the first 5 minutes. it was when michael hadn't come back for about 10 minutes that he got worried. he stood up and told himself to breathe and not freak out, because he knew that he would find him.

 

he couldn't find him. he had checked everywhere but he could _not_ find michael. he tried calling him but it went to voicemail after a couple rings. what if he's hurt? what if someone kidnapped him? suddenly calum wasn't so calm anymore.

he looked and he looked and he looked again but he could not find him. he almost considered calling missing persons, until he remembered a place that michael might be. as much as he hated (loved) punishing michael, he told himself that if michael was where he thought michael was, he was getting punished. calum put his phone away and started walking towards the place he was 98% sure michael was.

 

"this 10% off sale is great, ash." michael said as he looked at a sweater that caught his attention.

"yeah, i know right. it's better for me though, i get a 15% discount for working here." michael turned around and gaped at her. "really?" she nodded. "yep, one perk of working at an in-mall victoria secret." he turned back around to the sweater. "i may need a job here, then."

ashley almost leaped over the counter in michael's direction. "oh no. you are _not_ going to get on my nerves everyday just because you want a discount on a sweater that isn't even that cute!"

"i was joking! and hey! don't be mean to the sweater, it's done no wrong."

"whatever, michael." she walked back to her area. "hurry up so i can go home!" she said resting her head on the counter. michael flicked her off (she didn't see it though) and headed towards the back of the store to get more clothes.

"ashley." the call of ashley's name caused her to look up and face another friend she hasn't seen in a while.

"calum, hi!" she said as she ran from behind the counter to give him a hug. he hugged her briefly before pulling back.

"have you seen michael? i can't find him anywhere." calum said with worry.

"yeah. he's back there getting clothes. to be honest, i was a bit confused when he walked in here and you weren't with him."

"thanks, ash." calum said before he kissed her cheek. he progressed to the back of the store, ashley trailed behind, confused, as to why calum is acting strange.

"calum, what's--"

"ash, who are you talki--" michael started before he saw his pissed boyfriend walking in his direction, with a confused ashley behind him.

"c-calum?" michael said, fear evident in his voice.

"michael." calum said, and michael groaned internally. "i, uh, i can--"

"let's go, michael. now."

"b-but i haven't paid for the clothes, y-yet." michael said, his voice small, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with the kiwi man. calum walked over and placed his hand on the small of michael's back then lead him to the counter.

"you can get them, michael," he leaned in to michael's ear, "but when we get home, you're gonna regret wanting them." calum pulled away and helped put the clothes up on the counter. ashley looked at michael pretty much screaming 'what did he say?!'. michael just shook his head and looked down at his hands. ashley let the situation go after that.

 

"what did i tell you, michael?" calum said, taking off his shoes in the process. michael stood there and said nothing; he just stared at the floor, his hands practically glued to his sides. calum walked up to him and used two fingers to tip his head up, forcing michael to look at him. "i asked you a question, i expect you to answer. what did i _specifically_ tell you _not_ to do?"

"go to victoria secret."

"and what did you do?"

"go to victoria secret. but, cally, i--" calum grasped hold of michael's jaw. "we are at home. address me the appropriate way, michael."

"i'm sorry, daddy."

"good boy."

"but daddy, i forgot that you told me not to go." michael said, obviously lying. calum chuckled dryly.

"i can't believe you just lied to my face like that. i don't know what has gotten into you but i don't like it, michael." he removed his fingers and michael looked down in shame. "go to our room. when i get up there, i expect one of my ties and the lube handy. 'forget' to do what i tell you this time and i'll be sure to 'forget' to let you cum." michael nodded and walked up the stairs.

"and michael?" michael turned towards calum, really hoping that calum wouldn't reprimand him further. "yes, daddy?"

"don't take off your clothes, i'll do that myself."

 

"i want to see the clothes you got today. you disobeyed me for a reason and i want to see if it was really worth it." calum said as he threw the clothes he carried upstairs on the bed, near michael. michael looked at him before he, one by one, showed calum the clothes that he chose. he told an explanation with every piece of clothing explaining why he chose it. they all looked good but one in particular caught calum's eye.

"i like those," calum said when michael held up the black panties with white dots, "they'd look so pretty against your pale skin. great choice, baby." michael blushed and looked down at his lap. "thank you, daddy."

 

"d-daddy." calum worked his mouth on michael's neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there.

"fuck, baby." calum removed his lips from michael's neck and sat up between his legs. michael whined and calum tapped on michael's leg. "don't whine, baby, you're only making it worse for yourself." calum lifted himself off of the bed and looked down at michael. his breathing was heavy, his blonde hair flat against his forehead, his lips swollen and a deep red color due to calum attacking them earlier. his hard-on was visible and calum had to remember that he was punishing him because otherwise, he would've removed michael's trousers and sucked him off; no questions asked.

"you remember those pretty panties you showed me?" michael nodded his head, gradually gaining his breath.

"daddy wants to see what they look like on you. go put them on." he said as he helped michael stand. "okay daddy." he got the panties from the bag and walked to the bathroom. calum sat where michael was previously laying and took off all his clothes except for his boxers, waiting for the smaller boy to come back.

when michael came back, calum's breath actually hitched. sure, he's seen michael in panties before (countless times actually) but these panties looked so good on michael, they made him look 10 times more desirable than he already was. calum felt himself get harder every second he looked at the pale boy.

"shit, kitten, they look so good on you." michael smiled at him. "thank you, daddy." calum patted his legs. "come 'ere, baby." michael walked over to calum, straddled his lap, and wrapped his arms around calum's neck. calum placed his hands on michael's thighs and dragged them up and down the area. calum loved michael's thighs, they were always so soft and warm to the touch. they were just the right size and they felt so _good_ in calum's grasp. they were most definitely one of calum's favorite things about michael.

"you're so beautiful, baby. so so pretty." calum leaned up and pressed a kiss on michael's lips. michael blushed and looked down. "but as beautiful as you are, you still were naughty today and you are still getting punished." michael bowed his head in shame, "maybe not as much as i was going to earlier, but, it's still punishment all the same." michael nodded and continued to look down. calum lifted michael's head up and looked him in the eyes.

"i love you, okay? no matter what, i will always love you." michael smiled slightly. "i love you, too, daddy." calum kissed michael once more. "okay. let's get this punishment thing started." calum said. he reached over and picked up the tie that michael retrieved earlier.

"stand up and turn your back towards me, baby." michael did as he was told, the rebellious side of him present earlier today obviously gone.

"even the back of you is pretty." calum leaned forward and placed a kiss on michael's spine, making michael shiver. "don't move, okay?" michael nodded for what seemed like the 100th time that day.

"stop nodding and speak, baby boy."

"yes, daddy, i won't move." calum smiled.

"good boy." he brought his hands up to meet michael's. he took them in his, admiring them.

"so soft and small. yet, they carry nails that can scratch marks in my back so nicely." he rubbed the pad of his thumb over michael's knuckles. "it's a shame they won't be doing that this time. i love it when you give me marks; it shows just how good i'm fucking you." calum brought michael's hands together and tied them together, tight enough to where michael can't untie it by himself.

"okay, baby. turn around and sit back down on my lap." the pale boy did as he was told; he looked down at calum, who was looking up slightly at him.

"for punishment, i've decided to just keep your hands tied up while i fuck you. maybe make you work for your high. i really don't feel like spanking you anymore."

"okay, daddy." calum brought one of his hands to the back of michael's neck and brought the boy's head down, causing their lips to make contact. the kiss was slow and relatively sweet, that was before calum remembered what he was supposed to be doing. he then deepened the kiss, the force causing michael to moan quietly. calum brought his tongue out and swiped it across michael's bottom lip, asking for access. at this point, calum didn't need to ask; michael will let him in every time. it's just something calum likes to do; he likes to know that if he had to ask for something from michael, he knows that michael will give that to him and he loves to know that. calum removed his hand from the back of michael's head and placed it on michael's hip, the other hand doing the same. he grinded his hips up as he pulled michael's hips down towards his, making michael moan into the kiss. calum pulled away, continuing the motions he was doing with his hips and hands.

"fuck," calum grinded his hips up a little harder and michael let out a loud moan, "i need to get inside you. now." michael whimpered at calum's words, wanting calum to be inside him so much. calum tapped two times on michael's thighs.

"get up. i have to take your pretty panties off. it's a shame, they look so good on you." michael stood up and let calum remove the underwear, then, watched as calum removed his boxers, his boner growing harder as he did so. he really wanted to fucking touch himself and get some relief because his dick was starting to _hurt_ and it was really annoying, but he couldn't do anything because of the damn tie around his wrists.

"daddy, it hurts. please do something." michael whined to calum, on the verge of actual tears. calum looked up at the standing boy and placed his hands on michael's bum, digging his nails into the skin there. michael hissed, not expecting calum to do that.

"do you want me to prep you? or do you want me inside you now?" calum retracted his hands before he grabbed the lube and looked at michael expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"just fuck me, please daddy. h-hurts so much." calum nodded at his answer.

"'m so glad you said that because i don't think that i could have made it that long." calum opened the bottle of lube and applied some to his cock, the contact making him sigh in relief. once he felt that he had applied enough lube, he gestured for michael to come back to his lap. michael straddled calum's hips and lifted himself up so he was hovering over calum's cock. calum held michael's hips as he positioned his hole over it. michael whimpered into calum's neck as calum started to ease him down on his cock, not wanting to go too fast and hurt the small boy.

"take it like the good boy i know you are." calum said as he continued to bring michael down on his cock. michael nodded, his nose rubbing calum's neck. when calum bottomed out, he sat still giving michael some time to adjust.

"look at me." calum said as he looked at the panting boy. michael did as he was told, looking up at calum with hooded eyes. "remember how i said i may make you work to cum? now's that time." calum placed kisses all over michael's face as he adjusted. "daddy wants you ride him. can you do that?" michael nodded eagerly, almost done adjusting and calum smiled at him. "good baby."

when he completely adjusted, michael rolled his hips forward harshly, catching calum off guard, causing him to drop his head forward and let out a small groan. calum had a death grip on michael's hips as the boy continued to roll them forward, trying hard to satisfy himself as well as trying to show calum that he's a good boy. he wanted nothing more than to be untied so he could grip at calum's biceps, and make riding him a whole lot easier. he would've begged to get calum to untie him, but, calum started biting hickeys on his neck and shoulder and suddenly he couldn't _breathe_ , let alone beg.

"daddy, c-can you untie me please?" i've been a good boy." michael said when he gained his breath long enough to speak. he continued to roll his hips harshly against calum's, not wanting to full out ride him just yet. calum shook his head.

"yes you've been good since we've been home, but you still need to be punished from earlier." michael whined in frustration. calum really wasn't letting that go.

"but, if you're an extra good boy, i'll probably untie you." michael sighed in relief.

"fuc--thank you daddy." calum smiled up at his pretty baby, all tired and fucked out from riding his cock. it genuinely was beautiful, michael is beautiful.

calum leaned back on his forearms and watched as michael desperately brought himself up and down calum's cock.

"talk to me. l-love your voice, please talk to me, daddy." michael begged as he continued his actions.

"such a pretty baby. fuck you look so good like this. you feel so good and warm around me." michael clenched around calum as he continued talking. calum could tell michael was close by the way michael's bounces became sloppy and less coordinated.

"you're close, aren't you baby?" michael squeezed his eyes shut and nodded.

"so close daddy." calum sat up and placed kisses all over his beautiful baby's chest, neck, and shoulders. before and after each kiss, he would praise michael on how good he was taking him. calum brought his mouth to michael's ear.

"c'mon baby cum. cum all over daddy's chest." it took a few more bounces, and michael was shooting his load on his and calum's chest; 'daddy' was the only thing he said as he rode out his high. michael let calum take hold of his hips again and use his body as the he chased his high himself. michael tucked his face in the crook of calum's neck and would whimper occasionally.

calum soon came deep inside michael; the sound of the boy's moans and the thought of michael's fucked out expression on the boy's face sending him over the edge. the two said nothing as they tried to catch their breath. when calum had enough energy to do so, he kissed michael's shoulder and brought his hands to michael's arms; rubbing up and down them in an attempt to soothe the boy.

"you did good, baby. so so good." michael nodded.

"thank you daddy."

"mhm." they stayed like that for a while until they remembered that they were still covered in cum. and that michael was still tied up. and that calum was still inside michael, and they both realized that that is very uncomfortable.

calum reached behind michael and untied the tie around michael's wrist. michael instantly wrapped his arms around calum's neck, his right hand drawn to the curls there.

calum slowly lifted michael off his dick and placed him on the bed beside himself. he then stood up and walked to the bathroom, returning with a towel to clean them up. he made sure to get up as much as possible; made it a priority to be careful around michael's hole. he cleaned off himself then put the towel back in the bathroom.

calum walked back to see that michael had gotten comfortable under the duvet. calum climbed in the bed behind michael, using his arm to bring michael closer to his body. not that michael minded, though.

"i'm sorry that i was naughty today daddy." michael said as he rubbed small circles into calum's nearby hand. calum kissed whatever part of michael's neck was closest.

"you are forgiven, kitten." michael smiled because calum was starting to call him kitten again; he wasn't mad anymore.

"just don't let it happen again. that time, you will get spanked."

"okay, okay."

"love you, kitten."

"love you too, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel the part after they leave hot topic was unnecessary but i was too lazy to remove it (since i copied and pasted my work from wattpad.) and as you can see, i have discovered italics. i had fun with the whole editing station really. and the panties that michael claimed to be 'so pretty' aren't even that cute, i just needed something to describe. anyway, i hoped you enjoyed, and i hope to see you again :-)


End file.
